solanafandomcom-20200214-history
Agorian Phalanx
An Agorian PhalanxInsomniac Museum was a rank in agorian armies and units. They were generally considered one of the most dangerous long-ranged subtype of agorian, though they were usually the rarest variant fought during battles, invasions and fights. Phalanxes were differentiated from other agorian types by their methods of attacking, which involved an exo-shield deployed from a metal mechanism attached to their right arm. On another metal device attached to their left arm they had either a cannon firing flames and timed bombs - much like agorian soldiers and grenadiers - or a clusterbomb which they would sling at opponents - similar to the weapon of an agorian hunter, crusher or rider. They had very powerful stomachs compared to other agorians, able to devour flames and timed bombs without pain. Agorian phalanxes notably fought in the arena of the Agorian Battleplex, and also served as minions to many ruthless agorian leaders, including General Glahm. Phalanxes were later replaced by an elite version of themselves.Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time In 5360, lombax explorer and superhero Ratchet fought agorian phalanxes inside the Agorian Battleplex and on moons in the Korthos Sector of the Breegus System. History Fighting inside the Agorian Battleplex In 5360, agorian phalanxes participated in challenges as gladiators inside the Agorian Battleplex, using only timed bombs and no flames nor clusterbombs. They fought in challenges such as "Welcoming Party", in which they entered during the fifth wave, "Return to Sender", in which opponents defeated them using their own grenades, "Death From Above", in which they fired at opponents from elevated platforms, "The Art Of Negotiation", in which they fought on platforms, "Name Your Poison", "Agorian Roulette", in which their opponents' weapons kept changing and "Overkill", in which they were amongst the twenty rounds of agorians, thrashers and pyrospinners along with a single war grok and elite hydra tank. When selfish so-called "superhero" Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark wound up being forced into the championship inside the battleplex, he likely fought phalanxes within the arena. However, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet soon arrived to rescue him, and fought through the bronze cup, killing many phalanxes, before duelling a war grok alongside Qwark and beating the creature. Qwark was then considered freed, taking the grok as a pet, whilst Ratchet continued into the silver and gold cups, even facing the deadly raritanium cup in the second championship. To the surprise and dismay of the agorians, Ratchet won every challenge, killing many phalanxes. Between 5360 and 5362, Artemis Zogg destroyed the agorian battleplex.Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms Control of the Korthos Sector In 5360, many agorians including a single phalanx were stationed on moons in the Korthos Sector around planets Lumos and Zanifar as well as around the Agorian Battleplex. On the rocky moon Korthos Alpha, the single phalanx, one who wielded a flameshot, stood in the middle of an electric cube alongside two other agorians, guarding a catapult to a platform atop which a single lost zoni resided. That year, however, lombax explorer and "superhero" Ratchet arrived in his ship, Starship Aphelion, and explored each moon, killing every agorian on each one and collecting the zoni as he went. Physique and distinctions Agorian phalanxes were the most advanced ranged type of agorian fighter and the least common of their ranks, save for hunters. Their overall appearance was identical to any other type of agorian warrior: they were red-orange-skinned, with large, round yellow eyes and a massive jaw. They either wore battle caps, horned helms of suffering or horned helmets on their foreheads, and had straps commonly attached to armor plates on their chests coming from either shoulder pads or shoulder spikes on either side of their head. Like their fellow agorians, they also had strangely underdeveloped legs, likely somehow due to the fact that in all of recorded history agorians had never notably evolved, though they were still able to balance perfectly like most other two-legged species in the Polaris Galaxy. What made phalanxes distinct from other agorian subtypes was their weapon and method of attack: they had a metal mechanism attached to the end of their right arm, which during battles would emit an exo-shield. During battles they would use either a cannon attached to their left arm firing timed bombs and flames or they would use a clusterbomb which they would sling at their enemies, and if an opponent came near them they would forcefully elbow them using their shield. Compared to other agorians, phalanxes seemed to have extremely powerful stomachs, able to digest their own flameshots and timed bombs as demonstrated by them as they fired them into their mouths in an intimidating way during battles. When they were not in battle, they would patrol the area in which they were standing. If an opponent threw a Groovitron disco ball at an agorian phalanx, the phalanx would either sway from side to side clapping or stand still and flick their fingers. When killed, an agorian phalanx would scream, fly upwards and backwards and disappear into a shockwave of blood. Exposing any type of agorian including phalanxes to red mist would cause them to go berserk. Position and rank Agorian phalanxes were the fifth weakest and lowest ranking main agorian force, above warriors, grenadiers and blademasters and behind hunters, crushers and riders. Phalanxes possessed the same weapons as the identical grenadiers, soldiers and hunters. Behind the scenes * Agorian Phalanxes appeared as the most advanced ranged agorian enemy in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, and the least common armed agorian force to be encountered before being replaced by elite agorian phalanxes. * All of the agorians in the game were voiced by Fred Tatasciore, Steve Blum and David Andriole, listed in the game's credits as Agorian #1, Agorian #2 and Agorian #3 respectively. Tatasciore also portrayed Libra and Snowball in the same title, and Blum also voiced the Agorian Announcer and the Movie Trailer Voice in the game. * In concept art for ''A Crack in Time'', the term "Agronian Warrior" was used to refer to all agorian subtypes.Ratchet and Clank - The 10th Anniversary Celebration Panel (PAX 2012) ** It’s unknown whether the name "Agronian" was simply a mistake or the original name for the agorians in the game. Alternate events There were multiple additional events which may have occurred had the player made a mistake or used a cheat during the game. The version of the timeline treated as canon is depicted above. * Ratchet may have been killed before encountering any agorian phalanxes. * Ratchet may have skipped past any agorian phalanxes. Locations * Korthos Sector ** Planet Lumos ** Korthos Alpha ** Agorian Battleplex *** "Welcoming Party" *** "Return to Sender" *** "Death From Above" *** "The Art of Negotiation" *** "Name Your Poison" *** "Agorian Roulette" *** "The Exterminator" *** "Overkill" Appearances * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Notes and references Category:Agorian ranks Category:Agorians Category:Common enemies Category:Gunners Category:Ranged enemies Category:Shielded enemies Category:Warriors